Plum Juice
Main= |rarity = R |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Zongzi |pairs2 = |paired1 = Yuxiang |paired2 = |fa1 = Puffin |fa2 = Conchi |recipe = Carrot Bread |food type = Beverages |birthplace = China |birth year = 17th-20th century |cn name = 酸梅汤 |personality = Gentle and elegant |height = 178cm / 5ft.8in. |likes1 = Hawthorne Ball |likes2 = Peking Duck |likes3 = Yuxiang |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Greg Chun |cvjp = Okitsu Kazuyuki |cvcn = Liu Yao (刘垚) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=The flowers will eventually wilt, but will also bloom again. |bio=A gentle and well-mannered scholar. He adores listening to the opera and singing classic tunes. His voice can often be heard echoing in the streets. |food introduction=Plum Juice was a royal soup enjoyed by emperors & later being to the public. The sweet and sour flavor of Plum Juice is refreshing and thirst-quenching. |power = 1031 |atk = 21 |def = 27 |hp = 213 |crit = 394 |critdmg = 524 |atkspd = 632 |acquire = * Airship * Delivery |events = |normaltitle = Acid Attacks |normal = Plum Juice forcibly pours his specially brewed super-sour beverage into the stomach of the enemy target with the highest Atk, reducing the target's Atk by 2 for 2 seconds. |energytitle = Cool and Refreshing |energy = Plum Juice mixes some summer drinks for his teammates, reviving the team member with the lowest HP percentage by 300 HP, at the same time restoring this target's HP by 40 points per second for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Super Cool and Refreshing |link = Plum Juice mixes some summer drinks for his teammates, reviving the team member with the lowest HP percentage by 360 HP, at the same time restoring this target's HP by 52 points per second for 3 seconds. |pair = Zongzi |name = |contract = Master Attendant, please give me your guidance. I am Plum Juice, I hope... that we can make progress together. |login = Both meeting and leaving one another is difficult. Master Attendant, please take a seat. |arena = I feel like the freezing cold has intensified. What do you think? |skill = Intolerable heat! |ascend = Traditions must be broken. |fatigue = I think I have heatstroke. |recovering = The cold wind is indeed the best gift in summer. |attack = Let's go. |ko = The flowers will eventually wilt, but will also bloom again. |notice = The moment of maturity has at long last arrived. |idle1 = I don't know why but listening to the West River Drum alone lacks a certain charm. |idle2 = Master Attendant, are the pursuits of your life ultimately riches and honor, or an idyllic countryside life? |interaction1 = What's the matter? Do you want to read a book together? |interaction2 = The most important thing in chess is tranquility. You are too restless. |interaction3 = Master Attendant, would you like to listen to the West River Drum with me? |pledge = Grow old with me. The best is yet to come. I like this very much. |intimacy1 = Master Attendant, breakfast is ready. Do you want me to help you wash your face? |intimacy2 = I do not know from whence these feelings of deep attachment have arisen. Master Attendant, can you explain this marvelous chance that has brought us together? |intimacy3 = I'll help you pick some plums and bring them back. I couldn't possibly let you face this scorching summer heat alone. |notes= Plum Juice is unable to resurrect a dead teammate. In the description of his energy skill, the word 'reviving' only means 'healing'. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}